User talk:Kangarooo
=2011= Welcome! Congratulations on starting Marl Kingdom Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hello~ I found this wiki. And it seems to be... reaaallly new~ Heck, around the time I got into Marl Kingdoms. xD So I'll be helping around a bit too... Where I can. I hope you keep up the good work boss! ^^ : Sanatosu 20:59, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : : Yes! It is, in fact, pretty new - it was abandoned for a little bit, though, because I was working on other projects. ^_^;; Thank you for the contributions! =2015= Greetings! Hello Kangaroo! As you can see, I'm very 'interested in contributing in this wiki. This is one of the wikis I am serious about. All the other wikis I've been to is not always taken seriously (I'm lazy those days XD) but now I want to change this wiki into a better one. Can I become an admin? You see there are exclusive privillages that an admin have and a normal user don't. Like changing the mouse cursor, changing backgrounds, ect. But if you think I'm not that trustworthy, it's ok. I will continue to edit the wiki :). Have a happy day! [[User:MouseyLady|'MouseyLady]] [[User talk:MouseyLady|'Talk']] 13:09, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello, you messaged me way back in January, and it notified my old e-mail address full of spam about it, so I failed to see it until now. It's been a while since I played Rhapsody, and I'm currently keeping an eye out for the DS version when I'm looking for games. When that happens, I'll be happy to keep contributing to this wiki :) Blackfury (talk) 03:24, August 4, 2015 (UTC)Blackfury =2017= Pucelle I own PS2 versions of Disgaea/La Pucelle and am a bit sad I did not buy the PSP versions with added content. Pucelle doesnt even have New Game.. I got that due to Prier so it occurs to me I should play Marl to understand Marjoly. Given that Pucelle is a sequel to Marl (grandkid) do you think Pucelle could be covered here or should it be covered in a separate wiki to avoid confusion? talk2ty 04:47, September 6, 2017 (UTC)